


Avatar Element Drabbles

by PaperFox19



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, Switcher, Tentacle Sex, Top Aang, Toys, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aang uses the elements to play with Sokka, and the boy learns to enjoy bending a bit more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avatar Element Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Sokka

Air

Sokka was trying to put stuff away unaware of how Aang was looking at him, mainly because he was trying to avoid looking at him. Sokka had a crush on Aang, well if you count dreaming of Aang grabbing him and kissing him tearing his clothes off and mounting him, being a crush. Just thinking about his dreams of Aang made his pants get tight.

Aang as annoyed as to why Sokka was avoiding him. He wouldn’t even look his way. He got up and walked over to Sokka, just as he got within arm’s length he caught the smell of something strange. It made his nose twitch. “Sokka ahh ahh ahh ahcooo!!!” Aang sneezed and at such close range a massive blast of air knocked Sokka onto his back and blew apart his clothing. The wind tore apart the clothing leaving nothing but tatters.

Sokka hadn’t realized he was naked or that his boner was exposed to Aang. Aang stared hungrily at the large cock. “Aang…” Sokka moaned and his cock twitched and started to rise. Aang took a deep breath and launched himself at Sokka.

The poor water tribe boy got the best blow job of his life. Aang deep-throated him taking his huge cock down his throat, and Aang sucked him like a pro. ‘Fuck what did those monks teach him? Oh god and can I thank them…’ Sokka bucked into the boy’s mouth and Aang bobbed his head. Aang gave him head for hours bending air into his lungs and milking his dick of two releases. His thick manly seed was slurped down by the greedy avatar.

Aang let his spent dick fall from his mouth and Aang kissed Sokka sharing the taste of his cum with him. After swapping some spit with the spent boy he pulled back. “Thanks a lot Sokka let’s go even farther together…” Aang said and left the naked boy tired and spent.

 

Water

Sokka had yet to talk to Aang about their little encounter, Katara wanted to know why she had to stitch up Sokka’s clothing so Sokka was stuck in his loin cloth for the time being. Each time he saw Aang he got hard in his loin cloth and quickly ducked into the nearest bush to satisfy his urges.

The young man finally built up his courage to talk to the avatar and he finds Aang in his speedo in the river practicing his water bending. “Hey Sokka!!” Aang called waving at him. Sokka blushed as his dick pushed at his loin cloth. ‘Damn!!’ Sokka cursed mentally as his dick ached flipped out of his loin cloth, Aang saw the huge dick and smirked. “Umm I gotta go…” Sokka said and went to flee only to get grabbed by a water tentacle.

Aang used the water tentacle to pull Sokka into the river, he choked and coughed and then gasped as he was lifted into the air by water tentacles, his loin cloth was removed and tossed on shore. Aang chuckled as water tentacles removed his speedo and lifted him in the air to join Sokka. The water tribe boy drooled as he stared at Aang’s meat. ‘Oh god! Were all air benders this hung!!?’

The water tentacles brought them together and made their dicks rub together. “Oh Aang!!” “Sokka!!” The two moaned and the two felt something wet push at their asses. Sokka looked back and saw a nicely sized water tentacle about the size of Aang’s manhood push at his ass. The water tentacle slipped in easily it wiggled inside his ass making the older boy moan.

Aang was feeling the same pleasure as a water tentacle the size of Sokka’s member pushed at his own ass, the water tentacle made its way in easily. Aang used water bending to fuck their asses together with the tentacles and he used them to rub their dicks together. Sokka moaned at the friction between their cocks, and the feeling of the water tentacle pressing his sweet spot.

Sokka saw stars as he came spraying cum all over Aang’s dick chest and belly. Aang moaned hotly and made the water tentacle fuck him faster. He rubbed against Sokka’s dick harder and moaned as he came. Sokka from his crotch to his face got covered in the avatar’s cum.

With Aang’s release he lost control of the water and the two fell in the river, he chuckled as he rose out of the water. “This was fun let’s go even farther next time…” Aang said and grabbed his speedo and raced off leaving Sokka to wash up.

 

Earth

Sokka was now fully embarrassed to be around Aang, his cock got hard just thinking about him now, but now it was worse cause Katara fixed his clothes and it made his pants oh so tight. Also he would get hard just looking at water, it was becoming so much. “Hey Sokka care to take a walk with me…” Aang said hugging the water tribe boy from behind. Sokka jumped at the contact and his cock ached in his pants, and it only got worse as Aang oh so swiftly brushed his hand over his crotch.

‘Oh man I’m gonna cum in my pants…’ Sokka thought and quickly nodded his head Aang pulled away and walked ahead Sokka walked trying to hide his bulge. Once they were away from the others Sokka saw Aang strip the boy’s arousal coming into view. Sokka gulped and started undoing his own clothing, Aang did some earth bending and created a stone arousal the same size as his hardened length.

“Aang?” Sokka gasped as his own arousal twitched. “Ride it Sokka and I’ll ride you…” Aang spoke his voice lustful, Aang wasn’t playing around this time he wanted Sokka here and now. Sokka straddled the earth made rod and sank down on it, he went slow easing himself along the smooth rock. He was ¾ the way down on the rod when Aang crawled into his lap. “Aang!!” Sokka moaned as Aang sank down onto Sokka’s hard cock. “Oh god so tight Aang fuck!!” The dark haired male sank the rest of the way down onto the stone arousal.

“Sokka your meat is filling me so much, move fuck me!!” Aang moaned and raised his hips slightly. Sokka moved riding the hard rod and filling Aang with his hard cock at the same time. Aang gripped Sokka’s shoulders to steady himself, he clenched around Sokka’s cock and moaned as Sokka’s hard length brushed his sweet spot.

“Fuck Aang so tight to tight I’m cumming!!” Sokka moaned and came into Aang’s tight ass, the avatar moaned as Sokka’s seed pumped into him. Aang made the stone cock sink back into the ground leaving Sokka’s hole gaping.

Aang pulled off Sokka’s cock and waved his hard dick. “You want this!?” Sokka nodded his head licking his lips.The younger male spread Sokka’s legs and positioned his cock at the male’s hole. He buried his cock in one thrust filling Sokka with his warm cock. “Oh yes Aang fuck me!!” The avatar obeyed and fucked Sokka’s tight ass.

Sokka’s eyes rolled up as the overdose of pleasure gripped him, Aang’s pumping hand and his thrusting cock had him spilling his seed for the second time. His inner muscles clamped down hard on Aang’s cock and the boy couldn’t hold back he came spraying his seed deep into Sokka’s body.

The two collapsed into a sweaty pile of cum filled bodies. “So can we be boyfriends now?” Aang asked hugging the boy. “You bet we are…” Sokka said and kissed Aang happily.

Aang used Wind Water and Earth bending to tease and play with Sokka and Sokka loved every encounter. If Sokka had to choose his favorite it would be Wind. ‘Man those monks taught him fun things!!’

End


End file.
